See Ya' Later
by rosebudlady
Summary: What did the phrase "See Ya' Later" really mean? Was it a code?


What did it really mean when we heard the phrase, "See ya' later" said repeatedly by Matt to Kitty. This story is a flight of fancy. I make no profit on writing these stories. It just clears my somewhat cluttered brain to write them.

SEE YA' LATER

The Long Branch was hazy from tobacco smoke. Two customers, cowpokes from a local ranch sat nursing their beers. The bar was quiet except for the sounds emanating from the two remaining saloon girls at the piano. One was playing badly, and the other was singing really badly.

Matt sat at a table next to Kitty, his hand on her knee. He thought no one realized what he was doing but Doc was wise to his ways.

Doc sat on the other side of Kitty, sipping his beer, exhaustion in his eyes after a long day of taking care of sick folks.

Festus sat across from Doc waving his free beer in his hand telling a tall tale to which no one really listened.

Sam was wearily wiping down the bar hoping he could go home soon.

Kitty was ready to close the place down and glanced at the cowpokes wondering if they would leave on their own accord or if they would have to be asked to leave. Just then the girls started another song. Kitty made a mental note to have the piano tuned as she rolled her eyes at Matt who was struggling not to laugh at the awful sound.

Louie stumbled into the Long Branch for his free nightly drink. That was a signal to Matt that it was time to make his rounds. With a squeeze on Kitty's knee, he stood.

"Guess it's time for my rounds. See ya' later, Kitty," Matt looked down at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kitty looked up at him, a smile on her face, "See you later, too, Cowboy." Matt grinned and walked out onto the boardwalk., the sound of his footsteps echoing.

Kitty sighed, a happy grin on her face. Doc had nearly choked on his beer when he heard Matt say see ya' later to Kitty. Doc had figured out long ago that that phrase was a code, and Matt would be going up the backstairs after rounds.

Festus was quiet, for once, as he observed Kitty. He adored her as a friend, and thought she was about the pertiest woman he ever met. He would do anything for her, and wouldn't say what was on his mind - which was that he knew why she was smiling so big.

Sam watched the Marshal stride out the door. Hearing Matt's words to Kitty, Sam began to get ready to close up for the night. He knew Miss Kitty would going upstairs soon. "Bar's closing in 10 minutes." Sam said loudly. He turned to Louie, "finish your drink, and help me put the chairs up."

Louie nodded as he gulped his free drink. He looked around to see if any half empty glasses were on the table. The cowpokes were leaving. Both had left a couple of swallows of whiskey in their glasses. Louie hurried over and gulped them down before beginning to put up the chairs.

Festus stood up, downed the last of his beer, "Miss Kitty, guess I'll go on down to the jailhouse and get me a snooze. Mebbe there won't be any lowlifes causing any trouble tonight." Festus turned and winked at Doc who was slowly rising.

"Doc, wanna walk with me?"

"Sure thing, Festus. We don't want to keep Kitty from a good night's sleep." Doc swiped his moustache to keep Kitty from seeing his knowing smile. Doc wondered if Kitty or Matt realized that half the town knew what it meant when Matt said 'see ya' later."

The two saloon girls went to get their wraps. As they walked out the door, they wished Kitty a good night.

Kitty responded by saying, "Oh, I think it'll be a good night."

The girls giggled as they walked out the door. They were wise to the 'see ya' later' also.

"Sam, I think I'll go on upstairs. Put the money in the safe and go home. The sweeping and mopping up can wait until tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"Sure will. Me and Louis will get the chairs up. Have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam watched as Kitty hurried upstairs and closed her door. He turned to Louie, "Hurry up, Louie. We need to get the place closed up quickly."

"What's the hurry, Sam?" Louie swayed on his feet but was trying his best to help.

"The Marshall said, "See ya' later, Kitty."

"What?" Louie asked, with a momentary look of confusion. "Oh!" Louie, even half drunk, realized what Sam was getting at.

Kitty hurried through her nighttime routine waiting for the knock on the door. She had just slipped on her nightgown when she heard Matt's footsteps coming up the backstairs. A light rap on the door was accompanied by, "It's me."

"Come on in."

Matt walked in, closed the door and locked it. As he began removing his hat, gun belt and vest, he walked up to her as he unbuttoned his shirt and huskily said, "I told you I'd see you later."

As her nightgown dropped to the floor, she whispered, "So you did, Cowboy. So you did."

The end


End file.
